


Hazel's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst for dayzzz, Crying, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Suicide, There's so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Hazel wishes she got to say goodbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's going to be six of  
> these one shots, each with a different member of the seven and how they deal with Leo killing himself. I hope you enjoy them :)

Hazel never got to properly say goodbye.

She wishes she did because now she doesn't remember what the last thing she said to him was and for all she knows she could have said something horrible to him.

She wishes she remembered because maybe if she had said something different from what she had then maybe Leo would still be breathing and even though deep down she knows it wouldn't _really_ make a difference she continues letting her heavy breaths get cut off by her sobs because  _Leo's gone._

She remembers how excited he had been when he told her that him and Jason were finally going out and although she was at first confused that two guys could love each other like that she quickly accepted it because it was  _Leo_ and he was finally happy and that was always going to be enough for Hazel. 

She remembers the first time that he had called her Hazelnut and she had hit him. How he had dramatically fallen back while cursing her for assault but she knew he was joking because of how loudly he was laughing. 

Hazel wishes that she could have said goodbye because maybe then everything would be okay and she wouldn't have to look back on memories just to see Leo's face

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super short but I'm not the best at Hazel's character so I didn't want it to be really long and OOC. And in my opinion the shorter ones are always more angsty


End file.
